Destiny's Prophecy
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: can destinys path ever be changed?the world sees me as a monster.all ive ever wanted were answers.but being the most feared human being in the world doesnt help.LOVE.LUST.POWER.FREEDOM.my DESIRE to be with you.the odds r against us.will we make it?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Wow! I have just realized that I havent been on fan fiction in a while! Well, it's probably because my story failed, but hopefully not this one!! Please send feedback and REVIEW!!! It really does help me out a lot about whether I should update or not so pls! REVIEW and send FEEDBACK!!**

**Summary: is it possible for someone to be so cold? To not feel any guilt when you just killed someone with your own two hands? Maybe…if that child was destined to be the worlds greatest and most dangerous assassin...**

**Prologue**

_15 years Ago_

_There was a legend. Well… more like a prophesy. But… it was a prophecy that no one wanted to come true. A child. A child would be born on a day when the earth becomes dark. When the sun looks as if it's disappeared and darkness surrounds the earth in a matter of seconds. A solar eclipse, scientifically speaking. No one in the village believed that this "prophesy" would ever come true. There was a one in a million chance a baby would be born on the day of a solar eclipse. But they were wrong._

_It was a day like any other. The sun was shining and no one had seen it coming. A woman. She was sitting on a futon, she was about to give birth. Her black raven hair clung to her face as sweat streamed down her beautiful almost pale face. As she tried to push the baby out she and her husband heard screams._

"_no! The day has come! The sun is disappearing!" a male voice yelled._

"_darkness is upon us!" yelled a woman's voice. _

_The woman giving birth looked at her husband, "Rei…t-the prophecy…" she said to him._

_Rei looked at her, his cerulean blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones, "it'll be okay Hikaru… no one will find out…" he reassured her. She pushed harder, and harder, sweat came pouring down her face. And she screamed in pain. One last push…_

_Silence._

_The wails of a baby was heard was heard. "it's a girl" said the elderly woman who was delivering the child. She cut the umbilical cord and gently washed the semi-bloody baby off. The elderly woman gave Hikaru the baby and left the room to leave the family alone. The solar eclipse was still there, and darkness filled the room._

"_she's beautiful" said Rei._

_The doors suddenly burst open and revealed men in armors, "we have order to take your baby, please… hand _it_ over and there will be no trouble" one of the soldiers said calmly. Hikaru held her baby closer to her and looked at the men in front of her. _

"_Hikaru…run" he whispered to his wife._

"_no… Rei… you can't…"_

"_GO!" he yelled as he threw himself in front of the men, Hikaru made a run for it and never looked back. She could hear the men unsheathing their blades and she heard a painful scream from her husband. Then silence once more. Hikaru shut her eyes tightly and held on to her baby girl as she ran. She suddenly felt pain in her stomach and shee hid behind a tree panting. The baby cried and shouted._

"_shhhh baby it's okay… mommy's here, mommy's he--" blood came from her mouth and he eyes were wide. Blood squirted from her cut neck and she fell sideways her eyes still wide open, her baby crying uncontrollably. One of the soldiers picked up the baby, and they headed back towards the palace. Where the king awaited his new secret weapon. _

_11 years later:_

_A little 11 year old girl with long wavy raven black hair tied in a high ponytail stood on the middle of a large room. With a blindfold on, she was surrounded by mean with sharp weapons. This. Was her training. She got in a stance and focused all her energy in the motions around her. One false move and she was history. She turned her head quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from her back right, she dodged the weapon and quickly grabbed it, her arms snaking around it and she pushed back with a mighty force and the man was knocked unconscious. She held the weapon, which was at least 3 times taller then her and she took another stance. All you could hear was steel against steal. After about 10 minutes not one of those men were standing up. She had just finished off the last one and was crouching down, she got up and threw the sword down to the ground, but that was a mistake suddenly a blade was thrown at her, he barely dodged, her arms was badly cut, but she survived. "rules number one" said an old man wearing white and black, "never let your guard down" he quickly left and the little girl held on to her deeply cut arm, blood running down her arm and dripping to the floor making a red puddle._

"_poor Kagome, did the little baby get injured?" said a girl who looked almost like her but she had cold dark eyes, straighter hair and she was a year older then her too. Kagome looked at the princess, and glared at her, "best not get on my bad side Kagome. You may be father's best fighter, but I am still his daughter, and you are nothing but a tool for him to rule other countries." the 12 year old girl said._

_Kagome smirked, "and you best not get on my nerves because I could kill you in a matter of seconds" Kagome smirked. Kikyo back away a little and turned her head and 'humfped' Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the training room. She walked outside and sat on the steps bandaging up her wounded arm with the cloth bandage she always kept with her. She looked at her hands and saw the dry and semi-wet blood on them. She was a monster and she knew it. Everything about her was monster-like. Her shocking cerulean blue eyes that would often glow in the dark, like a demons. Her nails sharp almost as sharp as knives. For some reason they never once broke, and they grew. Fast. Her face was almost pale, but it was a fair color, but at night it looked ghostly pale. She was the girl that everyone in the village feared. She would walk about and get looks and everyone would know not to mess with her. Why? You ask. Because around her neck was a chocker necklace with the imperial army crest. Kagome's stomach growled and she decided to walk around the village. She found a shop that sold noodles and she gladly took a seat, she ordered her meal and started to eat. She could feel stares from all directions of the noodle shop. She quietly and quickly ate her food and paid the bill then left. _

_This was the cruel life. Of the worlds most dangerous girl, on the face of the earth…_

**Well I think it's good here. Sorry for the short beginning. But I gotta get to sleep. PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Kagome: please review! It's greatly appreciated!!**

**Me: see? Even Kagome thinks you should review(: do you should lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hey sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter so yea. Unfortunately I don't known InuYasha. Maaaannn I wish I did though!**

_Kagome looked at the world around her. She had just left the noodle shop and was walking around the village. She reached her destination and her eyes scanned thee forest. She continued to walk and stopped when she reached a huge tree that was in the middle of the huge forest that surrounded the village. She quickly climbed up and looked up at the sky. 'a storms coming tonight' she thought to herself as she looked at the gray clouds that were beginning to come closer and closer. It was getting dark and the world looked cold and dark. She closed her eyes and felt the light rays of the moon on her face. She opened her blue eyes and they seemed to glow. She rubbed her arms and took off the gauze. Her wound was gone. Completely healed. Not even a scar was left. To people this may seem like a miracle, but to her it was normal. To her, the moon was like her power source. She was one with the moon. She would become impossibly strong and fast when the moon was out. When there is a full moon she is at her strongest, but of course in nature everything has to be balanced. And so when there is a new moon, she was impossibly weak. She had over heard the elders at the palace talking about her. Apparently she was a prophesy child. Kagome still did not know if she should believe them, but it made the most sense as to why she was… **different** from all the other girls in the village. She was stronger then any man in the village, no matter how huge they are compared to her. There was something inside of her that would not let her loose. Something deep down inside that wanted her to kill every human, demon or half-demon that believed they were stronger. Kagome stood on the branch she was sitting on and closed her eyes once more. She felt a presence coming toward the village… and not the good kind of presence. She jumped from tree to tree skillfully. She stopped when her ears picked up the sounds of voices._

"_everything is as it should be general" said a man in an army uniform. And not just any army uniform, it was the uniform of her king's enemy. What were they doing on their lands? Kagome had wondered. _

"_good, have someone send the message to king InuTaisho" said the man, who apparently, was general. Kagome glared at the retreating figures and quickly yet silently made her way to the palace._

_She walked briskly around the palace and stopped when she reached the hearing room. She kneeled and looked at the floor, "permission to speak to you my lord" she said. _

_The king looked at her and motioned his hands._

"_you may speak child" he said. Kagome told the kind about what she saw inside the forest and the king ordered his men to go to the forest and searched for the intruders. "Kagome! You shall go with them… keep those men in line" he said._

_Kagome smiled, "with pleasure my lord" she stood up and quickly made her way to the forest. She arrived along with the some of the soldiers of the imperial army and found that the men were still there. The men stood up and looked at the men in front of them._

"_what are you doing on king Takatsuki's lands?" asked Kagome._

_The men laughed and look at Kagome, "what!? Is Takatsuki so desperate that he even sent a child to protect his kingdom?!" yelled one of the men. The rest of the men laughed along. Kagome was looking at the ground, and her shoulders started to quiver. "awwhh is the little girl crying now?" said the same man._

_The soldiers behind Kagome backed away a bit and a cold menacing laughter came from Kagome. She looked at them with cold eyes filled with hatred, "you think you are better then me am I right?" her voice changed a little as if she was taken over by something else. The men looked at her confused, then suddenly became fearful of the little girl in front of them. Her eyes were glowing, and she looked absolutely intimidating, even though she was small. She unsheathed her sword and looked at the men. In one quick motion of her blade she killed off two men at once. They screamed in agony as the top half of their body fell to the ground, then their bottom half fell only a few seconds later. Kagome smirked and looked at the other men, her eyes looked hungry for more bloodshed. The men started to pull out their own swords and look at her fiercely, but their eyes told the truth. They were scared. Scared of the monster in front of her. Kagome heard all of these thoughts. Which got her more encouraged to kill these pathetic excuse for humans and demons. The clanging of swords were heard throughout the forest, and soon most of the men from the other land was either dead, or badly injured. Kagome looked down at the man who had said such vile things about her, her eyes looked so cold that her eyes were a darker shade then what her natural eye color was. She held up her sword, so that the tip face facing down. She was pushed it down. 'STOOOP!' She stopped right when it was centimeters away from the man's face, '… no more… please' said a tiny voice inside of her. Kagome looked down at the man with a disgusted face. "you were lucky this time" she said. Her eyes changed back to it's beautiful cerulean blue soft eyes and the rest of them men walked back to the palace._

_The man looked up at the sky. Traumatized. He heard a voice around him but everything soon became black and muffled. _

"_I see… so they weren't kidding when they said that they had a secret weapon" said a man, more particularly the general. Who actually never left, he had a feeling that there was someone watching them, and he was right. The man left and left the corpse in the forest._

_Back at the Takatsuki Palace:_

_Kagome sat down in front of the koi fish pond that was in back of the palace. It was huge, surrounded by flat rocks and huge plants. There was a miniature waterfall and made it more beautiful. Kagome stared at the moons reflection on the water, waving as the water moved. The koi fish suddenly swam under where the moons reflection was and destroyed the image for a few seconds. Kagome blinked then suddenly noticed her reflection in the water wasn't alone. She looked back and found the king down at her. Kagome stood up suddenly and kneeled, "my lord… is there something you wish?" she asked politely._

_She felt him pat her head, and she looked up, "you may rise Kagome… is there something on your mind?" he asked. Kagome looked at him, then looked up at the moon._

"_king Takatsuki… if you don't mind me asking, what… exactly am I?" she asked, her voiced filled with many different emotions._

"_I knew this subject would come up one of these days" he said, "you may want to sit down" he said and he explained to her the purpose of her existence._

4 years later:

It's been a while since that talk I had with the king. So basically, my whole life purpose is to kill. I was born to kill those who challenged me. I was born to kill and to never give mercy to my enemies. I am a killing machine.

But I don't want this…

I don't care about world popularity. I don't want to be a monster. I am known to the world as a monster. I am known to the world as the killing machine of king Takatsuki.

I walked around the palace with a blood stained gauze wrapped around my knuckles, training was more intense today. The blood? No it's not mine… it's my opponent's. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and find…

"hurt another person today monster?" asked the 16 year old girl in front of me. I growled at the girl in front of me. "you really are a monster, growling at your _superior_ like that" she said.

"don't make me hurt you Kikyo" I said threateningly.

"my father _the king _can have you killed you in an instant" said Kikyo threateningly as well, sneering her eyes at me, also known as the monster of the whole world.

I walked over to her and stopped when she was at Kikyo's side, "you should know Kikyo, everyone here fears me" I glared at her, "I will not hesitate to kill you, and the only reason I haven't is because of the king" I walked away from and yelled out, "be thankful" I felt the fear creeping up at her. I smirked and continued on my way. _'I need to get out of here… I need to cool my head'_ I thought and I began to run to the forest. I stopped when I reached the river and stared up at the sky. The sun wasn't out. it's winter so everything was starting to die out and become colder. The river was starting to ice because of the cold weather, I shivered a little when I felt the cold wind. I breathed in the smell of nature, I sat down on the ground and leaned on the tree, it's trunk cold against my back. The long sleeve of my uniform from martial arts lessons did not help much about the cold wind that loved to play with my hair. I closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Everything around me became silent. My senses heightened as I saw the world differently when my eyes were closed. Everything was sensitive to me, when a leave falls I can see it. That's how different I am from other people.

I am the monster that the world sees.

Is killing all I am good for?

Is my destiny already set for me?

These were the questions that _I _had no answers for.

These were the questions that keeps me in tune with myself. I must find out who I am, and what I'm living for.

Because if I don't, this _thing_ inside of me will never be satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Heyy sorry for the long(kinda) wait(: here's the next chapter for ya'll thank for the reviews!! I hope I get MORE!! :D **

In a different kingdom not very far from king Takatsuki's kingdom 2 teens laid around on the cool grass. "it's so boring!" yelled a boy with black hair tied at the nape of his neck, he had dark purple/blue eyes.

"tell me about it, I'm seriously dieing of boredom" said a girl with brown hair tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes.

"I see both of you are bored" said a boy with long silver hair and golden-amber eyes.

"InuYasha!" they both yelled as they got up and tackled their best friend to the ground.

"hey! Get off of me you two! I'm dead if I get my clothes dirty!" the boy named InuYasha yelled.

The two teens got off of their best friend/ the prince of their kingdom and looked at his attire. "where are you heading off to?" they asked.

"father is hosting a party, every royal must come. I'd hate to say this but he even invite king Takatsuki" he said.

"what!?" they both yelled.

"hey don't yell! Super hearing remember?!" the apologized and he continued, "well, he says he's planning something, but I'm not sure… so everyone in the kingdom needs to be alert" he said.

"well… I'm sure our kingdom is prepared" said the guy with black hair.

"yea, I'm sure Miroku's right" said the girl with brown hair.

"thank you my dear Sango" he said as his hands made it's way to her butt.

Sango tightened her fists.

"_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…" _thought InuYasha.

::SLAP!! BONK!!::

"you deserved that one" said InuYasha shaking his head.

Miroku lay on the floor unconscious and Sango dusted her hands. InuYasha and Sango left, but Sango dragged Miroku back into the palace. "hey InuYasha… isn't it a little short notice to host a party?" asked Sango.

InuYasha looked at Sango with an odd look on his face, "what are you talking about Sango? This party has been planned for at least a month or two now" said InuYasha.

"what!?" yelled Sango dropping the already hurt/unconscious Miroku's feet on th ground abruptly.

"owwwww" Miroku whimpered.

Sango ignored him and InuYasha looked down at his poor perverted friend, "yeah… where have you been Sango?" asked InuYasha.

"I… cannot believe this!" said Sango running out of the palace, "I have to go find a dress!" she yelled as she exited the palace and went over to her own home.

::anime sweat drop:: InuYasha looked at Sango's retreating form, then at the still unconscious Miroku. _'this is going to be a looong night'_ thought InuYasha as he made his way to the huge ball room where the party was to be held.

**Takatsuki palace:**

"princess Kikyo!" said one of the maid who frantically looked for their princess. The girl with long black hair and dark eyes turned to the maid.

"what do you? I'm busy!" she yelled angrily.

"there is a party tonight and your father wants you to look your best" explained the frightened maid.

Kikyo's scowl was replaced with a smile, "why didn't you say anything before?" she asked as she followed the maid to her room.

**In the forest:**

I slowly opened my eyes to the world before me, my eyes refocused and I waited as the got accustomed to the darkness. _'how long was I asleep?'_ I wondered. I decided not to ponder at that question too much and walked quickly back to the palace, only to find everyone scattering around. I wondered what was going on and asked one of the maids why everyone was rushing around. "did you not hear? The InuTaisho palace is hosting a party" she explained as she ran towards one of the rooms.

Kagome looked shocked. InuTaisho? Those people who have been their enemies since who knows when? I had to asked the king about this. I rushed to the hearing room and found that the king was not there. I walked around the palace until I bumped into the king. I kneeled down apologizing to him. "my lord… what is this I hear about a party with our arch rivals?" I asked him.

"do not fret child. This will give us a chance to spy on our enemies, now go to your room for you shall need to get ready as well" he said to her.

I did not comprehend him. It was as if he spoke a different language to me, "I beg your pardon?" I asked him.

"you shall come with us. I need my best fighter there if anything goes wrong" he said.

"well… yes I understand that, but why do I need to get read? Is my attire not good enough?" I asked him.

"no my child, but you are a lady and you must wear a dress to such occasions" he explained.

I had never worn a dress in my entire life! Now all of a sudden I am forced to wear one?" I asked myself… are these people mad!? But I did not want to disappoint my master, so I nodded and walked to my room. I found 2 maids there already waiting for me, I smiled politely and they began to shed my clothes. They told me to take a bath and so I obliged. Right when I stepped out they began to dry me… it was a bit awkward since I never really showed anyone my body before. They dressed me in a fine linen silk dress. Around my waist was a purple belt with jasmine flower designs. The sleeves were semi-puffy, around my neck they put a purple gem necklace and on the side of my hair was a jasmine flower shaped hairclip, the dress hugged my body perfectly and flowed to the ground. My black hair was up to my waist, I hadn't even noticed how much it grew. They applied something on my lips that made them look shiny and something else on my face. I have no idea what it was called. I think they said… make - up…? Well something close to that. I thanked them and left the room before they could do anything else to me. I found the king and (unfortunately) Kikyo waiting for me. They greeted me with a smile even though I knew Kikyo's was fake, but I smiled in return anyway. The rode to king InuTaisho's palace and soon got separated by a mob of different people.

Not even an hour and I was already bored out of my mind. And these… so called "high heels" were killing my feet. I noticed that the backyard of the palace was empty, I figured since no one was there I could take off these evil shoes. I sat on the stone bench under a giant tree and took off my high heels. I had the urge to climb the huge tree, and so I did. I carefully made my way up. I didn't want to rip the dress so I gathered it up in my hand, while using my other hand to climb the tree. "what are you doing!?" I heard someone yell at me. I was shocked to say the least and lost my footing and could feel myself fall back. I used my reflexes and did a back flip while I was falling landing on my knees since I was in a dress it was hard to land on my feet. I looked up and saw a pair of usually colored eyes staring at me in shock. I got up and dusted my dress, amazingly it wasn't ruined.

"umm… hello" I said nervously.

He stood there staring at me and I scratched the back of my head and looked at the ground, "amazing" he said. I looked up at him, shocked.

"t-thank you… I think…" I don't know why but this boy made me nervous. And this was a big deal for me. Never in my life had a boy made me nervous. I shifted on my feet, the grass feeling uncomfortable to me, odd. "umm—"

"mind telling me what your doing here?" he asked.

"I… umm… well I'm not very… comfortable at these kinds of things. I'd rather be out here enjoying nature, maybe train and—" I covered my mouth, there was no way out of this one. _'great job Kagome! Now he'll know your different, I mean what kind of girl would say something like that!?'_ I scolded myself and sighed.

He chuckled, "same here… I can see your different from the girls around here" he said.

I laughed nervously, _'you can say that again'_ I looked at him, "well… I guess… you could say that" I told him.

He looked at me and smiled, for some strange reason my heart started to beat faster, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, _'what is wrong with me?'_ I asked myself. Why was this boy making me feel… so… nervous? "hey are you alright?" he asked stepping closer to me. I stepped back and looked at him I closed my eyes and I could hear him stepping closer to me, he was sincerely worried. _'please… don't step any closer… please my heart's hurting… I think it might explode! Don't come any closer please!… What are you doing to me?'_ I asked myself. Suddenly I heard my name being called. I sighed a relief and quickly sat on the stone bench putting on the high hills… or heels… well whatever its called I didn't care! I just wanted to get away from that handsome boy that made my heart hurt! I could feel him staring at my retreating form, _'don't look back Kagome… don't… look… back…?'_

It felt like a force. I could feel my head turning and soon I was looking back at the boy who made my heart beat faster. He was smiling.

::thump thump thump thump::

::faster::

::thump thump thump thump::

::even faster::

::thump thump thump thump::

'_what are you doing to me?'_


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey hey hey! I'm back!… I see no one missed me. Ahhaha well yeaa **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I WANNA HEAR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!!! PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK!! (:**

I have never been more thankful in my life.

Yes… but unfortunately the person I was so thankful to, was the one that I hated… and vice versa. Can life be anymore fantastic? Hmm… guess not. My heart was still pounding in my chest… it felt like my chest was about to burst open! Urghh…

Well, as I tried to forget about my pounding heart, I made my way towards Kikyo, who had called me, and smiled at her. And no surprise their, she had a frown on her face, "father wants to speak with you" she sneered.

I was red, I could feel it, and the weird look on Kikyo's face was a big help as well, I was trying but I could barely hear her, the pounding of my heart would not stop, not only from that… that boy, but because I ran here too, I nodded my head and walked over to the king. "you wanted to see me, my lord?"

He turned to me and smiled, "yes… I have something I want you to do" he said.

"what would that be my lord?" I asked him. He told me his plans and I nodded. I would do everything to make my master proud… after all I owed him my life. He told me that I was a prophecy child, and would do anything to keep me safe. They, meaning my parents, knew he wanted me because of this prophecy, he obliged because they said if he didn't pay up they were going to kill me, since I was no use to them. Can you say "loved"? What jokes. My king saved me from being murdered, lousy, sick twisted parents. I tightened my fist as I glared down at the ground, my hearted quickened, thinking about my parents really wasn't a good idea right now… I swear I think I just might have a heart attack. I made my way up to the roof, I had been told to look for any secret passages. Any weaknesses that our kingdom could use for advantage. Apparently their was one. I found an almost invisible passage way. Probably am escape route for soldiers or somewhere along those lines. I opened it and looked inside… it seemed too easy. I quietly made my way inside, and boom.

——

Everyone inside the palace looked around frantically, hearing the sounds of the screeching alarm.

"what the hell is going on?" yelled king InuTaisho, he looked over at king Takatsuki and glared suspiciously. He walked over to king Takatsuki and glared at him, "what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"my… king InuTaisho, I can assure you that this was not my idea. As you can see me and my daughter princess Kikyo have not moved from our spots" he said. Which was completely true, because it wasn't his idea to set off an alarm, _'damn it Kagome… what the hell did you do!?'_ he thought in his head, but keeping a calm smiling face as he looked at king InuTaisho. King InuTaisho looked at him suspiciously then turned back to the confused and frantic people.

——

I silently cursed. It was too easy. I quickly got out of their and tried to make my way down. Unfortunately… their were too many people who would be able to see me climbing down. I cursed some more silent curses and looked at the tree beside the house… well why not? I quickly jumped and in that instance my heart started to pound again. I was out of it today… stupid boy! Urghh! If I hadn't met him then I wouldn't be so agitated! I flinched as the tree's branches made contact with my bare skin. Though my body wasn't what I was worried about, more like the dress. I grabbed onto a sturdy branch and made sure no one noticed the ruckus I was making. No one did, thank Kami-sama. They were all too busy being frantic. Not only did I ruin the dress, but I have no doubt that my king was infuriated.

I was in for it this time. I climbed out of the tree and headed for home. I could not face king Takatsuki and everyone in my condition. I was…well lets face it, I was in deep shit…

When I arrived home, I took off the dress and quickly changed into my training uniform. Which consisted of a small dark green kimono shirt that wrapped around my body but stopped mid-thigh, then long black leggings that were just below the knee length and above the elbow black gloves (like an arm warmer style, but no designs) I tied my hair and washed off the stuff those maids put on my face. I entered the dojo and began to practice.

I can not believe it. I made a mistake. I kicked the kick bag harder until I could feel bruises forming, I _failed!_ I stopped and turned to the punching bag hitting it diligently, just because of a _boy_. I did a back flip and kicked as I jumped, the kicking bag, I had _failed! _Can you _believe_ that!? I was so lost in my thoughts, that I failed to see the doors open. As I continuously kicked the bag in front of me I collapsed.

_No! I will **not **give up!_

I started to rise and I felt a hand on my shoulders I looked up since I was still in a kneeling position, and I saw the king smiling down at me. I never noticed, but tears were falling from my eyes. My vision was blurry and I shut my eyes closed trying to stop the over flowing tears, _'no! I. Am. Not. Weak!'_ but tears still flowed. I was hopeless. "do not bring yourself down, no one is perfect child" he said comfortingly.

"I-I… I'm sorry my king, I-I… I have failed you" I said to him hanging my head down.

"no you have not, listen to me Kagome, only failures let themselves be brought down because of one mistake"

His words hit me… hard.

"get some sleep child" and he walked out, but not before patting my head.

I smiled… he was so good to me. I had to do my best. Anything to make my king happy. I walked to my bedroom and awaited for the new day. I had no training with the officials tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to train.

**InuTaisho kingdom:**

People were talking. And not the good kind of talking. "we were being spied on" said a woman.

"yes I heard… can you believe that?" said the other woman.

"king InuTaisho was a fool to let king Takatsuki into our kingdom" said a man.

"who do you think it was?" asked a woman.

Everywhere. People were talking about the night before. King InuTaisho sighed as he sat in his chair. His wife looked at him with worry, "do not fret my love, things will pass over soon. Be thankful we were not attacked" said his wife, Izayoi. InuTaisho sighed and nodded, Izayoi smiled at him and hugged him, "do not worry love" said Izayoi.

**In the forest:**

**(a/n: the forest is the part of both the Takashi (InuTaisho) kingdom and Watanabe (Takatsuki) kingdom, because its very big and it's sort of like the barrier of the kingdoms)**

InuYasha walked around the kingdom with Sango and Miroku, "you guys wanna head to the forest?" asked InuYasha.

"naahhh… I have to go home and talk to my father about the incident today. Him being the general of the kingdom and all" Sango said proudly.

InuYasha and Miroku rolled their eyes, "yea I can't either, I have to talk to my gramps about last night as well. Him being the high priest and all" he said copying Sango's pride.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "well, I don't need to go anywhere since I don't have to talk to my father. Him being the _king_ and all, I can basically do whatever I want" he said copying his friends' pride's.

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes, "well were going to go, have fun _prince_ InuYasha" said Sango.

InuYasha shook his head smiling, and said goodbye as well as we ran towards the forest. He always went their to think or cool his head. He stopped when he saw the huge Goshinboku tree. This was actually the barrier tree. On the other side was the Watanabe kingdom. The barrier was made a very strong priestess named Midoriko who thought that the war was absurd, so she placed the barrier, but she was weakened in the process. This kept the two kingdoms from having wars with each other, but as the years went by, Midoriko became ill and soon died, the barrier was getting weaker by the years passing, and soon the wars were going to start again.

**With Kagome:**

I woke up around 5 in the morning… I was guessing. I put it on my training outfit and headed out to the forest. I didn't want to train in the dojo, so I walked to the forest. Everything that's happen began to start flowing into my head.

Last night.

My "parents".

My childhood.

Everything.

As these thoughts flowed through my head. I began to get angry. My life was perfect until last night. His face invaded my thoughts. So beautiful. His eyes are so alluring. Everything about him… seemed perfect. Not one flaw on his face. But he ruined me. I wanted to hate him. Kami knows I did! I cursed myself. I fell to my knees, my hands landing in front of me, I dug my hands on the ground carving out a nice hole. I can't I hate him?!

I stood up and yelled in frustration. I punched the nearest object near me. Which turned out to be the Goshinboku tree. I fist was about to make contact with it… then something, I couldn't explain, happened. My hand started to glow and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes, startled, I looked at the tree and my eyes widened. There was a huge chunk of the tree missing. I looked at my hand, and everything stood still.

I heard rustling up in the tree and looked up.

**With InuYasha:**

InuYasha was sitting on one of the branches of the Goshinboku tree, thinking about everything that's happened in the past week. His thoughts soon drifted towards the night before. He remembered the girl. Such a unique girl. He didn't know what to think about her, but she was indeed beautiful. Perfect skin, good height, nice hair sweet scent. Just. Wonderful. He smiled remembering her cute blushing face, but she ran from him. Before he could get her name she ran. Maybe she was just shy. He wondered who the mysterious girl was. She was indeed… different then the rest. That he could tell, but she intrigued him. He wanted to see her again. He was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly he heard a large snap, like wood being ripped off of its bark. The tree shook, and he lost his balance. Shit. Was the only thought that came to his mind. He fell backwards and the tree began to rustle, as the leave and branches began to hit him. He did a back flip and came out of the tree landing in front of it facing the tree.

**With Kagome:**

I gasped. Where the hell did this man come from? He turned around and looked at me. My heart began to beat faster, _'it's him!' _I thought to myself. What were the chances! He smiled and I could feel my knees weaken. "hey… you're the girl from last night" he said smiling walking over to me.

I wanted to run. But my feet would not move. It was as if they were nailed to the ground.

"your… her right? You gotta be I'm sure I am not mistaken" he said.

I looked at the ground, my face was hot. His very voice lured me in. her very presence made me weak. And his scent made me dizzy. I could only nod my head. What was wrong with me!?

"you are her! I'm so glad! I am InuYasha by the way" he said politely, holding out his hand in front of me.

I looked at his hand and slowly reached for it. When our hands came in contact I felt a shock go through me, I'm sure he felt it too. I looked up at him. Blue meets gold. His eyes, they were so hypnotizing, they just… lured me in…

_What is this feeling?_


End file.
